1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video tape recorder (VTR) for processing a recording and/or reproducing video signal by using a frame memory and a time code.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a so-called animation is made by recording, for example, a still picture of an arbitrary frame, a video signal of one frame each is edited by using a very expensive control apparatus or special video tape recorder (VTR) or by using an editing apparatus, which needs a lot of money, time and work.
Further, there is known an apparatus in which a reproducing system of a video tape recorder includes a frame memory to effect a so-called noiseless-slow playback or to reproduce a still picture, Such apparatus is, however, used in limited ways and cannot process a recording and/or reproducing video signal arbitrarily.